1999 NHL Entry Draft
The 1999 NHL Entry Draft was held on June 26th at the FleetCenter in Boston, Massachusetts. According to Sports Illustrated and other sports news agencies, at the time the 1999 draft was considered one of the deepest in talent in years, headed by Patrick Stefan and the Sedin twins. However, many of the 1st Round picks of the '99 draft never made significant NHL contributions. Indeed, as of November 2007, perhaps the draft's two best players, Detroit's Henrik Zetterberg and Nashville's Martin Erat, were both selected in the 7th round. Draft Order Round 1 Round 2 29. Michal Sivek - Washington Capitals 30. Luke Sellars - Atlanta Thrashers 31. Charlie Stephens - Washington Capitals 32. Michael Ryan - Dallas Stars 33. Jonas Andersson - Nashville Predators 34. Ross Lupaschuk - Washington Capitals 35. Milan Bartovic - Buffalo Sabres 36. Alexei Semenov - Edmonton Oilers 37. Nolan Yonkman - Washington Capitals 38. Dan Cavanaugh - Calgary Flames 39. Alexander Buturlin - Montreal Canadiens 40. Alex Auld - Florida Panthers 41. Tony Salmelainen - Edmonton Oilers 42. Mike Commodore - New Jersey Devils 43. Andrei Shefer - Los Angeles Kings 44. Jordan Leopold - Mighty Ducks of Anaheim 45. Martin Grenier - Colorado Avalanche 46. Dmitri Levinski - Chicago Blackhawks 47. Sheldon Keefe - Tampa Bay Lightning 48. Simon Lajeunesse - Ottawa Senators 49. Brett Lysak - Carolina Hurricanes 50. Brett Clouthier - New Jersey Devils 51. Matt Murley - Pittsburgh Penguins 52. Adam Hall - Nashville Predators 53. Brad Ralph - Phoenix Coyotes 54. Andrew Hutchinson - Nashville Predators 55. Doug Janik - Buffalo Sabres 56. Matt Zultek - Boston Bruins 57. Jeremy Van Hoof - Pittsburgh Penguins 58. Matt Carkner - Montreal Canadiens 59. David Inman - New York Rangers 60. Peter Reynolds - Toronto Maple Leafs 61. Ed Hill - Nashville Predators 62. Teemu Sainomaa - Ottawa Senators 63. Stepan Mokhov - Chicago Blackhawks 64. Michael Zigomanis - Buffalo Sabres 65. Jan Lasak - Nashville Predators 66. Dan Jancevski - Dallas Stars Round 3 67. Evgeny Konstantinov - Tampa Bay Lightning 68. Zdenek Blatny - Atlanta Thrashers 69. Rene Vydareny - Vancouver Canucks 70. Niklas Hagman - Florida Panthers 71. Jason Jaspers - Phoenix Coyotes 72. Brett Angel - Nashville Predators 73. Tim Preston - Buffalo Sabres 74. Jason Crain - Los Angeles Kings 75. Brett Scheffelmaier - Tampa Bay Lightning 76. Frantisek Kaberle - Los Angeles Kings 77. Craig Anderson - Calgary Flames 78. Mattias Weinhandl - New York Islanders 79. Johan Asplund - New York Rangers 80. Jean-Francois Laniel - Florida Panthers 81. Adam Hauser - Edmonton Oilers 82. Mark Concannon - San Jose Sharks 83. Niclas Hävelid - Anaheim Mighty Ducks 84. Brad Fast - Carolina Hurricanes 85. Peter Smrek - St. Louis Blues 86. Sebastien Caron - Pittsburgh Penguins 87. Brian Collins - New York Islanders 88. Jimmie Ölvestad - Tampa Bay Lightning 89. Kyle Wanvig - Boston Bruins 90. Patrick Aufiero - New York Rangers 91. Mike Comrie - Edmonton Oilers 92. Cory Campbell - Los Angeles Kings 93. Branko Radivojevič - Colorado Avalanche 94. Chris Kelly - Ottawa Senators 95. Andre Lakos - New Jersey Devils 96. Mathias Tjärnqvist - Dallas Stars Round 4 97. Chris Dyment - Montreal Canadiens 98. David Kaczowka - Atlanta Thrashers 99. Rob Zepp - Atlanta Thrashers 100. Teemu Kesa - New Jersey Devils 101. Juraj Kolnik - New York Islanders 102. Johan Halvardsson - New York Islanders 103. Morgan McCormick - Florida Panthers 104. Brian McGrattan - Los Angeles Kings 105. Alexander Chagodayev - Anaheim Mighty Ducks 106. Rail Rozakov - Calgary Flames 107. Evan Lindsay - Montreal Canadiens 108. Mirko Murovic - Toronto Maple Leafs 109. Rod Sarich - Florida Panthers 110. Jonathan Zion - Toronto Maple Leafs 111. Willie Levesque - San Jose Sharks 112. Sanny Lindström - Colorado Avalanche 113. Ryan Murphy - Carolina Hurricanes 114. Chad Starling - St. Louis Blues 115. Ryan Malone - Pittsburgh Penguins 116. Ryan Lauzon - Phoenix Coyotes 117. Karel Mosovsky - Buffalo Sabres 118. Jaakko Harikkala - Boston Bruins 119. Jeff Feniak - Philadelphia Flyers 120. Jari Tolsa - Detroit Red Wings 121. Evgeny Pavlov - Nashville Predators 122. Kristian Kovac - Colorado Avalanche 123. Preston Mizzi - Phoenix Coyotes 124. Alexander Krevsun - Nashville Predators 125. Daniel Johansson - Los Angeles Kings 126. Jeff Bateman - Dallas Stars Round 5 127. Kaspars Astashenko - Tampa Bay Lightning 128. Derek MacKenzie - Atlanta Thrashers 129. Ryan Thorpe - Vancouver Canucks 130. Justin Mapletoft - New York Islanders 131. Konstantin Panov - Nashville Predators 132. Roman Tvrdon - Washington Capitals 133. Jean-Francois Nogues - Los Angeles Kings 134. Michael Jacobsen - Chicago Blackhawks 135. Matt Doman - Calgary Flames 136. Dustin Jamieson - Montreal Canadiens 137. Garret Bembridge - New York Rangers 138. Ryan Miller - Buffalo Sabres 139. Jonathon Fauteux - Edmonton Oilers 140. Adam Johnson - New York Islanders 141. Maxim Rybin - Anaheim Mighty Ducks 142. William Magnuson - Colorado Avalanche 143. Trevor Byrne - St. Louis Blues 144. Tomas Skvarildlo - Pittsburgh Penguins 145. Marc-Andre Thinel - Montreal Canadiens 146. Matthew Kinch - Buffalo Sabres 147. Seamus Kotyk - Boston Bruins 148. Michal Lanicek - Tampa Bay Lightning 149. Andrei Maximenko - Detroit Red Wings 150. Matt Shasby - Montreal Canadiens 151. Vaclav Zavoral - Toronto Maple Leafs 152. Jordan Krestanovich - Colorado Avalanche 153. Jesse Cook - Calgary Flames 154. Andrew Ianiero - Ottawa Senators 155. Niko Dimitrakos - San Jose Sharks 156. Gregor Baumgartner - Dallas Stars 157. Valadimir Malenkikh - Pittsburgh Penguins Round 6 158. Anders Lovhdahl- Colorado Avalanche 159. Yuri Dobryshkin - Atlanta Thrashers 160. Konstantin Rudenko - Philadelphia Flyers 161. Jan Sochor - Toronto Maple Leafs 162. Timo Helbling - Nashville Predators 163. Björn Melin - New York Islanders 164. Martin Prusek - Ottawa Senators 165. Michael Leighton - Chicago Blackhawks 166. Cory Pecker - Calgary Flames 167. Sean Dixon - Montreal Canadiens 168. Erik Lewerstrom - Phoenix Coyotes 169. Brad Woods - Florida Panthers 170. Matt Underhill - Calgary Flames 171. Chris Legg - Edmonton Oilers 172. Josh Reed - Vancouver Canucks 173. Jan Sandstrom - Anaheim Mighty Ducks 174. Damian Surma - Carolina Hurricanes 175. Kyle Clark - Washington Capitals 176. Doug Meyer - Pittsburgh Penguins 177. Jay Dardis - New York Rangers 178. Seneque Hyacinthe - Buffalo Sabres 179. Don Choukalos - Boston Bruins 180. Tore Vikingstad - St. Louis Blues 181. Kent McDonell - Detroit Red Wings 182. Fedor Fedorov - Tampa Bay Lightning 183. Riku Hahl - Colorado Avalanche 184. Justin Cox - Dallas Stars 185. Scott Cameron - New Jeresey Devils 186. Brett Draney - Dallas Stars Round 7 187. Ivan Rachunek - Tampa Bay Lightning 188. Stephan Baby - Atlanta Thrashers 189. Kevin Swanson - Vancouver Canucks 190. Blair Stayzer - Calgary Flames 191. Martin Erat - Nashville Predators 192. David Johansson - Washington Capitals 193. Kevin Baker - Los Angeles Kings 194. Mattias Wennerberg - Chicago Blackhawks 195. Yorick Treille - Chicago Blackhawks 196. Vadim Tarasov - Montreal Canadiens 197. Arto Laatikainen - New York Rangers 198. Travis Eagles - Florida Panthers 199. Christian Chartier - Edmonton Oilers 200. Pavel Kasparik - Philadelphia Flyers 201. Mikko Ruutu - Ottawa Senators 202. Jim Baxter - Carolina Hurricanes 203. Phil Osaer - St. Louis Blues 204. Tom Kostopoulos - Pittsburgh Penguins 205. Kyle Kettles - Nashville Predators 206. Bret Dececco - Buffalo Sabres 207. Greg Barber - Boston Bruins 208. Vaclav Pletka - Philadelphia Flyers 209. Layne Ulmer - Ottawa Senators 210. Henrik Zetterberg - Detroit Red Wings 211. Vladimir Kulkov - Toronto Maple Leafs 212. Radim Vrbata - Colorado Avalanche 213. Alexandre Giroux - Ottawa Senators 214. Chris Hartsburg - New Jersey Devils 215. Jeff MacMillan - Dallas Stars Round 8 216. Erkki Rajamaki - Tampa Bay Lightning 217. Garnet Exelby - Atlanta Thrashers 218. Markus Kankaanperä - Vancouver Canucks 219. Maxim Orlov - Washington Capitals 220. Miroslav Durak - Nashville Predators 221. Colin Hemingway - St. Louis Blues 222. George Parros - Los Angeles Kings 223. Andrew Carver - Chicago Blackhwaks 224. David Nystrom - Philadelphia Flyers 225. Mikko Hyytia - Montreal Canadiens 226. Evgeny Gusakov - New York Rangers 227. Jonathan Charron - Florida Panthers 228. Radek Martinek - New York Islanders 229. Eric Betournay- San Jose Sharks 230. Petr Tenkrat - Anaheim Mighty Ducks 231. David Evans - Carolina Hurricanes 232. Alexander Khavanov - St. Louis Blues 233. Darcy Robinson - Pittsburgh Penguins 234. Goran Bezina - Phoenix Coyotes 235. Brad Self - Buffalo Sabres 236. John Cronin - Boston Bruins 237. Antti Jokela - Carolina Hurricanes 238. Anton Borodkin - Detroit Red Wings 239. Pierre Hedin - Toronto Maple Leafs 240. Jeff Finger - Colorado Avalanche 241. Doug Murray - San Jose Sharks 242. Justin Dziama - New Jersey Devils 243. Brian Sullivan - Dallas Stars Round 9 244. Mikko Kuparinen - Tampa Bay Lightning 245. Tommi Santala - Atlanta Thrashers 246. Ray DiLauro - Atlanta Thrashers 247. Mikko Eloranta - Boston Bruins 248. Darren Haydar - Nashville Predators 249. Igor Shadilov - Washington Capitals 250. Noah Clarke - Los Angeles Kings 251. Peter Henning - New York Rangers 252. Dimitri Kirilenko - Calgary Flames 253. Daniel Rineer - Montreal Canadiens 254. Alexei Bulatov - New York Rangers 255. Brett Henning - New York Islanders 256. Tomas Groschl - Edmonton Oilers 257. Hannes Hyvönen - San Jose Sharks 258. Brian Gornick - Anaheim Mighty Ducks 259. Yauhenni Kurilin - Carolina Hurricanes 260. Brian McMeekin - St. Louis Blues 261. Andrew McPherson - Pittsburgh Penguins 262. Alexei Litvinenko - Phoenix Coyotes 263. Craig Brunel - Buffalo Sabres 264. Georgijs Pujacs - Boston Bruins 265. Jamie Chamberlain - Dallas Stars 266. Ken Davis - Detroit Red Wings 267. Peter Metcalf - Toronto Maple Leafs 268. Tyler Scott - New York Islanders 269. Konstantin Gorovikov - Ottawa Senators 270. James Desmarais - St. Louis Blues 271. Darrell Hay - Vancouver Canucks 272. Mihail Donika - Dallas Stars See also *1999 NHL Expansion Draft *1999-2000 NHL season *List of NHL first overall draft choices *List of NHL players References *2000 NHL Official Guide & Record Book ISBN 0-920445-63-2 External links *hockeydb.com: 1999 draft Category:National Hockey League entry draft Category:NHL Drafts